This invention relates generally to injection molded parts such as the inlet or outlet portion of an automobile radiator which includes one or more tubular portions on which the hoses for circulating water through the radiator are mounted. In the past, these parts have been molded utilizing mold sections that are moved toward and away from each other resulting in a parting line between the mold sections. The result is a formation of "flash/mismatch" on the tubular portions of the radiator part on which the hoses are mounted. Flash results from the plastic being molded coming out between the parting lines of the mold, and mismatch is excess plastic on the molded part resulting from mold parts which are not in exact alignment. The result is undesirable and excess plastic on the molded part herein referred to as "flash/mismatch".
During use of the mold, the resulting becomes flash/mismatch increasingly significant and more and more prone to leakage when the hoses mounted thereon. The result is an unsatisfactory situation from the standpoint of keeping the hoses mounted on the radiator part without damage or leakage in this area.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved method for forming parts of this type in which the parting lines on the tubular portions are avoided to thereby avoid the possibility of damage or leakage in this area.